Continued support is requested for the Clinical Research Center (CRC) through the Research Center for Minority Institutions (RCMI) clinical research infrastructure initiative. The CRC at the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM)( was the first major step in embarking the institution on fulfilling its mission of improving health of the underserved minority populations in the area of patient care. As a young institution, MSM recognizes the long history that clinical research centers have played in and improving the standards of health care in America and the world. The presence of the CRC at MSM has had great influence upon the faculty to focus research on those health problems that disproportionately minorities and underserved populations of the U.S. This has led to greater collaboration between the basic science faculty and the clinical faculty in research endeavors. It has further led to collaborations for training and/or research of clinical faculty with Harvard University School of Medicine, Center for Disease Control (CDC), Emory University, Georgia State University, Boston University, University of Alabama and Fulton County Department of Health and Wellness. During the last four years of the RCMI, support for the CRC clinical research activity at MSM has increased from 4 to 27 Public Health Service (PHS) funded clinical research oriented studies (67% increase), with a number under review. Research projects supported through the CRC have increased from 0 during 1995 to 96 academic year to 12 in 1998-99. Continued support is requested to aid MSM in continuation of its effort to build a research program in clinical research to make it competitive for research support from government and private foundations. In this application, we are requesting continued support for the Administrative and Clinical Core with additional support of Health Care Effectiveness and Outcome Research. This will enhance our ability to support and coordinate clinical studies at multiple clinical sites. This will also allow the CRC to coordinate extra mural studies at multiple clinical sites.